Thrawn
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, besser bekannt unter seinem Kernnamen Thrawn, übernahm nach dem Tod des Imperators die Imperiale Flotte und kämpfte gegen die Neue Republik. Er war besonders für seine taktischen Fähigkeiten bekannt. Er war der einzige nicht-Menschliche Großadmiral des Galaktischen Imperium, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür ist, wie begabt er war. Biografie Großadmiral Thrawn war ein Chiss und somit auch der einzige nicht-Mensch im Galaktischen Imperium, der einen solchen Rang bekleidet. Er stieß kurz nach der Machtergreifung Senator Palpatines zum Imperium. Palpatine wurde auf ihn aufmerksam, als Thrawn mit einer unterlegenen Flotte der Chiss-Streitkräfte eine Flotte der Handelsföderation fast restlos vernichtete, die für das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt einen Hinterhalt legen sollten. Nach ihrer Niederlage stellte der betrügerische Assistent des Kanzlers Doriana ihm Darth Sidious vor. Dieser erzählte ihm von der verschwundenen Jedi Vergere und den Far Outsiders, die sich am Rand der Galaxis aufhielten und denen keinesfalls die Technologie der Republik und die Jedi in die Hände fallen durften. Bei Eintreffen des Flugprojekts hinderte er dieses durch einen von den Vagaari erbeuteten Gravitationsprojektorsatelliten am Weiterflug. Er stellte ihnen ein Ultimatum auf das der leitende Jedi Jorus C'baoth nicht einging. Beim Eintreffen der Vagaari kam es schließlich zum Gefecht. Während das Flugprojekt einen Angriff auf die neueingetroffenen Feinde startete, schaltete Thrawn die Waffensysteme und die damit verbunden Jedi des Projektes aus. C'baoth überlebte diesen Angriff und verfiel nun endgültig der dunklen Seite und versuchte Thrawn mithilfe der Macht zu töten. C'baoth konnte aber von Doriana daran gehindert werden, indem dieser Strahlenbomben, die eigentlich für die Vagaari gedacht waren auf das Flugprojekt stürzen ließ. Dies führte zum Tod der gesamten Zivilisten an Bord der Schiffe. Um Unruhen innerhalb des Chiss-Reiches zu verhindern, die durch eine Beschlagnahmung des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts durch eine Familie geschehen wäre, ließ Thrawn es von seinem Bruder Mitth'ras'safis und Jorj Car'das aus dem Weg schaffen. Er bedauerte den unnötigen Tot der Zivilisten im Nachhinein sehr. Später schloss er sich dem Imperium an um die bekannte Galaxis auf die Far Outsiders vorzubereiten, um damit letztendlich auch die Chiss zu schützen. Da er es sich aber mit einigen anderen hohen Mitgliedern des Militärs anfeindete, wurde er vom Imperator in die Unbekannten Regionen strafversetzt. Zeitweise tauchte er wieder auf und kämpfte gegen den abtrünnigen Großadmiral Zaarin, welcher sich selbst zum Herrscher des Imperiums erheben wollte. Dennoch blieb er weitestgehend unbekannt. Vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators kehrte er zurück und übernahm das Kommando über die Reste der Imperialen Flotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Schimäre unter Captain Pellaeon. Fünf Jahre nach Endor konnte er nach der Schlacht von Obroa-skai seinen Feldzug beginnen. Als der höchstrangige noch lebende imperiale Offizier, aber auch durch sein außergewöhnliches militärisches Genie, wurde er bald zu einer ernsten Bedrohung für die Neue Republik und über kurz oder lang hätte er den Krieg zu Gunsten des Imperiums entschieden. Thrawn hatte unter anderem die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Feinde anhand ihrer Kunst, also z.B. Skulpturen, zu studieren und durch diese Aufschluss über die spezifischen Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners zu erhalten. Die so gewonnenen Erkenntnisse versetzten ihn in die Lage, die Aktionen und Reaktionen seiner Kontrahenten vorauszusehen und sie gezielt dort zu treffen, wo ihre Verteidigung am schwächsten war. Thrawn verwendete dieselbe Taktik nie mehrmals, was ihn wiederum absolut unberechenbar machte. Dies hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass die Neue Republik bei jedem Schritt, den sie gegen ihn unternahm, fürchtete, Thrawn gerade damit in die Hände zu spielen. Sein militärisches Können verdankte er aber nicht nur Kunstwerken, sondern auch jeder noch so erdenklichen Information, die er für seine Pläne benötigte. So besaß er auch Informationen über die legendäre aber verschollene Katana-Flotte, welche er im Laufe seines Feldzuges entdeckte und 178 der 200 Schiffe für das Imperium in Besitz nehmen konnte. Zudem wusste der Großadmiral geschickt sein Kriegsgerät einzusetzen: thumb|left|155px|Großadmiral Thrawn an Bord der [[Schimäre. Er trägt einen Ysalamiri bei sich.]] Für extravagante Missionen und Attentate standen ihm die Noghri, welche in Sachen Tarnung, Nahkampf und Akrobatik kaum zu übertreffen waren, zur Verfügung. Ihre Loyalität hatte sich Darth Vader durch einen Schwindel versichert. Sein persönlicher Leibwächter Rukh gehörte ebenfalls diesem Volk an. Schließlich konnte Thrawn auch noch auf ein perfekt ausgelegtes Spionagenetz zurückgreifen, das ihm wertvolle Informationen aus dem innersten Kreis der Neuen Republik zutrug. Er starb durch die Hand Rukhs während der Schlacht von Bilbringi, als er diese schon fast gewonnen hatte. Seine letzten Worte waren: „''Aber es war ein meisterhafter Plan''". Bald darauf musste das Imperium endgültig in die Defensive gehen. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Thrawn vorausgesagt, dass er zehn Jahre später zurückkehren werde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dies mittels eines Klons mit Wachstumsbeschleuniger zu erreichen. Zeitgleich versuchte der Großmoff Disra mit einem Schauspieler namens Flim, diese Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Noch einmal ließen sie kurzzeitig das Imperium aufleben und versuchten mit Thrawn als Galeonsfigur, Welten auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Als Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade den echten Klon entdeckten, hatten sie nicht vor, ihn zu töten, da sie bei einer neuen Bedrohung auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wären. Doch sie mussten ihn opfern, um selbst dem drohenden Ende zu entgehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Thrawn nicht nur einen Klon von sich anfertigen ließ, doch bis jetzt hat man nichts weiter von ihm gehört. Die Delta-Quelle Schon vor dem Thrawn Feldzug hatte Imperator Palpatine die Delta-Quelle erschaffen um die Personen auf den Gängen des Imperialen Palast auszuspionieren.Thrawn nutzte sie um ebenfals die Republik auszuspionieren.Die Republikaner hatten angenommen das die Delta-Quelle eine Person oder ein Droide war doch Leia Organa Solo bemerkt eines Tages durch einen Geistesblitz das die Delta-Quelle in den Ch'hala-Bäumen versteckt war. Fähigkeiten Thrawn war in der Lage anhand der künstlerischen Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner deren taktischen Züge in einer Schlacht vorherzusagen und den Feind ohne größere Mühe auszuschalten. So konnte er die Ukianische Regierung in der Schlacht um Ukio überlisten, indem er einen getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer hinter den planetaren Schild fliegen ließ, mit einem Sternzerstörer auf den Schild schoss und den Carrack-Kreuzer den Schuss vollenden ließ. Hinter den Kulissen *Großadmiral Thrawn wurde von Timothy Zahn erfunden und tauchte das erste mal in seinem Buch Erben des Imperiums aus der Thrawn Trilogie auf. Dies war ein Wendepunkt im Erweiterten Universum, und sein Auftauchen wird als wahre Bereicherung angesehen. *Timothy Zahn sagte, dass der Charakter Thrawn viele Elemente von historischen und fiktionalen Persönlichkeiten enthalte, so zum Beispiel Erwin Rommel, Robert E. Lee, Hannibal Barkas, Alexander der Große sowie Sherlock Holmes um nur ein paar zu nennen. *Grafische Darstellungen zeigen Thrawn zur Zeit seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik mit einem Ysalamir. *In einem Interview mit Timothy Zahn, gab dieser an, er könnte noch eine Geschichte über einen weiteren Thrawn-Klon schreiben falls die Fähigkeiten des Großadmirals für einen zukünftigen Galaktischen Konflikt von Nöten sein sollte. Um den typischen Klischee eines Klones zu entkommen möchte Zahn, dass der Klon sich seiner Identität als Klon klar wird, dass er somit nicht der echte Thrawn ist und unter einen gewissen Druck kommt, um mit dem Original mitzuhalten. Um sein mögliche Rückkehr vorzubereiten hat Zahn Mara Jade vermuten lassen, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Klon gäbe und dieser die Fäden im Hintergrund seiner Geschichte Die Verschollenen ziehe. *Im PC-Spiel TIE Fighter wurde Thrawn von Tris King gesprochen. *Im Jahr 1998 wurde eine Thrawn-Actionfigur für das Merchandising-Sortiment der Power of the Force 2 produziert. Die Figur erschien mit einer Blasterpistole und einem Ysalamir. *Eine weitere Thrawn Miniatur, aus dem Universum-Set von Wizards of the Coast, zeigt ihn mit einem Ysalamir über seine Schulter. *Im englischen Original heißen seine letzten Worte: „''It was so artistically done''" und spielen eher auf das Attentat auf ihn selbst an. Diese Bedeutung ging in der deutschen Übersetzung verloren. Quellen *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Die Kundschafter'' * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Entdecker Kategorie:Klonschablone Kategorie:Personen des Chiss-Reiches Kategorie:Imperiale der Hand Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle en:Mitth'raw'nuruodo es:Mitth'raw'nuruodo fr:Grand Amiral Thrawn pt:Thrawn ru:Митт'рау'нуруодо fi:Mitth'raw'nuruodo